Etro's Gift
by Feargon-LP
Summary: Valhalla's time is over. However, Etro's chosen have the opportunity to live again. They will face many challenges in their new world before they all find each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Feargon-LP here. I just wanted to apologise to those of you reading Heir to the Mantle. The story is not abandoned however I just believe that as my first FanFiction, it was too large too fast in terms of writing. So, hopefully this story will prove entertaining for you all...**

**This story is Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Harry Potter crossover. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FFXIII-2 OR HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter – Final Fantasy XIII-2<strong>

**Etro's Gift**

Chapter One – The Gift

Vivid green eyes stared at the never ending waves that splashed against the far beaches shore. In the distance, she could see the remains of what was once a great city, yet now it was reduced to rubble. Cold swirls of black and shadow reached across from building to building, rock to rock, each time trying to get closer to the figure standing motionlessly on the balcony of the palace.

Stark, white banners rustled in the wind next to her and the once gleaming stone of the walls and pillars started to crumble around her. Gleaming blue crystals started to turn inky black and the blue, cloudy sky began to swirl like a storm.

The time of Valhalla was over.

The Goddess Etro closed her eyes in despair as her own realm, her _home_, was twisted and corrupted by the Chaos. The load screeches and roars of the monsters that were being forged by the Chaos could not drown out the screams of the dead which circled the realm of Valhalla.

At one point in time, Valhalla, under the rule of the divine Etro, served as the safe realm for the dead, while its Goddess fought back the Chaos which had threatened it for as long as she could remember. For centuries she had been successful, keeping the Chaos at bay and allowing the dead to rest peacefully. However, every era must come to an end.

Etro still remembered how it all began. It began with her gift – the Eyes of Etro. But perhaps they were much more of a curse. She had allowed a human girl to see into the future and allowed her to record her prophecies in the Oracle Drives. If only she knew what her gift had done...

Every time that girl looked into the future, her lifespan was shortened by years. Eventually, the girl died. However, the Eyes of Etro caused her to be reborn as the same person every time one of her other selves died. This girl would be reborn only to die for eternity. Her name was Yeul.

Then there was Caius Ballad. The Guardian of Yeul and the holder of the heart of Chaos. He fell in love with Yeul – all of her. The heart of Chaos made him immortal and granted him the time it took to fulfil his promise to Yeul – to free her from her curse. He found the solution to that. He started to wage war against Valhalla, against Etro, in an attempt to flood the realm of the dead into the normal world. Valhalla had no concept of time; therefore there was no future for Yeul to see, and no reason for her to die.

Etro's mind wandered to her champion, her Warrior Goddess. The cold and caring young woman who had pledged her allegiance to the Goddess of death when she learnt the dangers of the Chaos. Lightning Farron was truly a warrior who held a passion for her beliefs and had the skills to enforce them, however even she fell to the Chaos in the end. The Chaos consumed everything. What was once Gran Pulse was now nothing more than a swirling mass of darkness. It was in no better condition than Valhalla.

Soon, the Chaos would consume everything, and nothing could stop it. Not even Bhunivelze himself. Etro smiled faintly at the reminder of her creator. He had tried his best to contain the Chaos after its outbreak but even he, with all of his power and wisdom, was unable to defeat it. Thus began the final sanction – the Thirteen Days. Rather than leave the world in the control of Chaos, Bhunivelze used the last of his power to start the End. He had given the world Thirteen Days to live, after that, no one, not even the Chaos, would survive. Unfortunately, there was no one to ferry the souls of the dead to a new world, and so this world would be left to memory.

As the sky continued to darken, Etro spoke softly 'the Thirteenth Day nears its end'. Swiftly turning on her heel, Etro entered her ruined throne room. Large cracks had appeared in the stone floor, walls had started to crumble and there was no ceiling to speak of, what was left of it lying scattered across the chamber. In the centre of the room, suspended in mid-air, was her throne. The throne was imbedded into a large, shining crystal, the only thing remaining in Valhalla untouched by the Chaos. Its design was simple but elegant, small curves and soft edges making it look royal.

For a few moments, Etro despaired about the condition of her chamber before the more pressing matters came back to her.

Quickly walking toward her throne, the Goddess calmly thought about the plan she was about to put into motion. It was something not even Bhunivelze had considered. He had wanted to create a new world and transfer the souls from this world into the new one; however he had simply had no energy left to do it. She however, was going to transfer the souls of a small group of individuals into an entirely different dimension.

'Being the Goddess of death has its perks I suppose' Etro murmured. As a death Goddess, she could see into many realms to check on the condition of the dead. Eventually, she had come across one which would allow the small group to have a second chance.

Gently sitting down on her throne, Etro waved her hand, creating a large circle in front of her with three sword like appendages around its edge which moved around the circle, almost like the hands of a clock. Within the circles centre, a ripple started to form, before eventually showing an image of a reasonably large planet with vast, green continents and extremely large bodies of water.

Satisfied that she had found the correct world – a planet called Earth if she recalled correctly – Etro focused her mind on the first of the souls she was sending to the new world. To the left of her, a shimmering pink and white sphere appeared, swiftly landing in her palm when she reached out her hand. As she gently moved the sphere toward the portal, Etro whispered her blessings to the soul; 'Serah Farron, may you find a family in this world and the opportunity to reunite with the two you so dearly love'. Only seconds later, the sphere rushed toward the portal, disappearing as the soul made its way toward its new body.

Another sphere, this time an aquatic blue, appeared to Etro's right. Once again, Etro whispered her blessing; 'Snow Villiers, may you be reunited with the one you love and may arrogance not fall upon you once again'.

To her left again, an orange sphere appeared, quickly moving through the portal with Etro's parting words; 'Sazh Katzroy, may you live without the pain of the loses you have suffered'.

On her right, an earthly brown sphere appeared, following the path of the other souls. 'Oerba Dia Vanille, may you live without the burden of your Focus and find the opportunity to help those you care for'.

Next, a red sphere flew toward the portal from Etro's left, the Goddess's words following it; 'Oerba Yun Fang, may you live without the fear of the Focus which haunted you'.

Swiftly following the previous was a dark purple sphere. 'Noel Kreiss, may you find peace in the embrace of the one you love'.

After a moment's hesitation, Etro summoned the next soul. A dark, grey sphere appeared in her palm, waiting patiently for the Goddess to speak. 'Caius Ballad' she spoke softly, 'in this new world I hope you find redemption for what you have done. I do not make the decision to revive you lightly. I am giving you a second chance; I pray that you do not waste it...' Seconds later, the soul slowly made its way toward the portal before it entered its new life.

The next soul was one Etro had no hesitation summoning. This sphere was a vibrant yellow however unlike the other spheres; this one seemed to hold the souls of many. The Goddess smiled faintly. 'Yeul, I am giving you the opportunity to live again, free from the curse which I foolishly bestowed upon you. I hope that one day you might forgive me'. The soul of Yeul followed the previous.

Summoning one of the most important souls, Etro took a moment to think of what to say. Turning to the pink sphere at her left, Etro said; 'Lightning Farron, you have served me well' memory flashes of Lightning's time in Etro's service sped through her mind. 'You fought bravely to the end against the Chaos and I am eternally grateful to you. I hope that you will be reunited with your sister in this new life as well as the many friends that you made'. After a moment Etro started to form a teasing grin. 'I also hope that you will finally admit your feelings for a certain young man'. The soul of Lightning Farron moved toward the portal, Etro's words echoing behind her.

Finally, Etro summoned the last soul. This sphere was an emerald green and it seemed to shine brighter than the other. As she looked at the soul, Etro smiled, recalling the bright personality of the young man it belonged to. 'Hope Estheim, the boy who sought to change peoples' lives with technology rather than faith. You had such a bright future ahead of you yet it was cut short by the Chaos. This new world will offer you the chance to begin again and to live life to its full extent'. Like she did with Lightning, Etro formed a teasing smile. 'As I prayed for her, i pray for you as well, I hope you work up the courage to tell a certain young woman about your feelings'.

The soul seemed to pulse in indignation before it sped toward the portal to starts its new life.

As the portal closed, Etro sat back in her throne, closed her eyes and smiled. Even as the Chaos surrounded her, the Goddess Etro fell into an eternal slumber, at peace with the fact that her chosen had the opportunity to start a new life...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on the planet Earth, the souls of Etro's chosen moved toward the people who would be their parents in their new lives. However they would be unaware of their previous existence for many years to come...<p> 


	2. Authors Note - Please Read

**Hello. **

**I would like to ask for my readers opinions on who should be our reincarnated characters. However, Hope, Lightning and Serah are already confirmed. All characters must be from the HP universe, not OCs.**

**Thank You**

**FeargonLP**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. FeargonLP here.**

**Now, the long awaited Chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _FFXIII-2_ or_ HP!_**

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter!"<p>

Dumbledore's voice travelled across the Great Hall, not anything difficult due to the silence which had fallen. All student chatter had stopped, even the teachers had ceased their murmuring. The said Gryffindor sat frozen in his seat, face painted with shock.

'_One year_' he thought, '_Is that too much to ask? One year without maniac Dark Lords, giant snakes or crazy convicts._'

Moving his eyes, as he was still too shocked to move his head, Harry took in the expressions of those around him. Most of Gryffindor House looked as shocked as he was, some were even glaring at him. However it was Ron's reaction which hurt. His supposed best friend was glaring at him, his eyes accusing. Abruptly, Ron turned his head away, refusing to look Harry in the eye. Feeling extremely hurt, Harry was too scared to turn to see Hermione's reaction.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. Harry felt someone nudge at his back, prompting him to stand up and walk toward the head table on shaky legs. As he approached the Headmaster, Harry saw the wizened eyes fill with disappointment, causing him to flinch. '_So even Dumbledore thinks I entered_' he thought gloomily. Taking the slip of parchment holding his name from the old hands, Harry began to walk toward the door leading to the other three champions. As he was leaving, he did not see the worried expressions on several faces at the Gryffindor table, nor the knowing smile of a girl seated at the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p>The three champions turned to the door of the trophy room as Harry entered, causing nervousness to shoot through him. The champions were all a few years older than him, in their final years of their respective schools.<p>

"Do zey want us back en ze hall?" Fleur asked, looking at the fourteen year old curiously.

"Erm..." Harry stuttered, unsure of how to reply. Fortunately, the teachers chose this moment to enter. Harry was grabbed by professor Dumbledore as the other staff members surrounded the two.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore demanded.

"No sir"

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"No sir"

"Your absolutely sure?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Yes sir" Harry denied, feeling exasperated with the continuous questioning.

Stomping down the stairs, smacking a lamb out of the way, Madam Maxine shouted; "But ov course he es lying!" She was surprised when Mad-Eye Moody marched up to her, snarling.

"The hell he is! The Goblet is an extremely powerful magical object! It would take an equally powerful wizard to confund it, way beyond the talents of a fourth year!" During their exchange the other champions had watched Harry curiously. Dumbledore had let go of him and was talking with the other adults in the room. Snape however was glaring at Harry, but that was nothing unusual. Harry was growing increasingly frustrated with most of the teachers not believing him, and when Snape started to open his mouth to make a snide remark, Harry snapped.

"I don't want to compete!"

His shout silenced the chamber. The teachers were surprised by his outburst and the other three champions looked at him, shocked that someone would not want to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Tentatively, Fleur asked, "But vhy would you not vant to compete? It vould mean fortune and glory" Viktor and Cedric nodded in agreement.

Looking at her in astonishment, Harry asked, "Do you know who I am?". She nodded, looking confused. "I think being the god-damned Boy-Who-Lived gives me enough glory and fame" Snape couldn't help but snort, focused on his belief that Potter was an attention seeking brat. Harry continued, "And as for fortune, my family vault has more than enough money to last me a lifetime."

Blushing in embarrassment, Fleur stepped back toward the other champions. After a moment of awkward silence, Ludo Bagman cleared his throat. "Unfortunately Mr Potter, you have no choice. The Goblet creates a magical binding contract. If you do not compete, you will lose your magic."

Letting out a groan, Harry marched over to a nearby wall and leaned his head against it, lightly smacking his skull on the stone. The teachers looked alarmed, but the champions just looked amused.

* * *

><p>It was past seven pm, and the students of Hogwarts had been escorted back to their dormitories. However, a blond girl, wearing a Ravenclaw uniform, with unusual, crystal earrings, walked toward the Astronomy Tower. As she walked, she lightly sung a tune;<p>

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness slip aside_

A dark haired boy, clad in a Syltherin uniform, quietly walked behind her.

_Hiding all our hope_

_Mocking what we treasure_

As they reached the Astronomy Tower, the light from the moon seemed to change their appearance. The girl's blond hair started to look blue, waving lightly in the breeze, looking like shimmering water.

_Battles we can win _

_If we believe our souls_

The boy's hair turned purple, somehow looking darker than his original black in the moonlight.

_Hang in for the light, till dawn_

_Fate will not leave you_

_Fate will not heal you_

They stood near the edge of the tower, looking over at the Hogwarts grounds. With a soft smile, the girl finished her song;

_Pray and one day _

_peace shall flow everywhere_

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes before the boy spoke; "An interesting song, Luna."

"I'm glad you like it" Luna smiled softly.

"But why that song?" Here, Luna's expression became slightly more serious.

"Not long now, and the others will wake up."

With a sigh, Theodore Nott looked up to the moon. After a minute, he asked "How can you be sure?"

Laughing, Luna rhetorically asked, "Aren't I always?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Chapter 2!<strong>

**The song used is Serah's Theme (FFXIII)**

**Thank you for reading. All reviews are welcome.**

**-FeargonLP**


	4. Chapter 3

After the champions had been dismissed, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory, his mind reviewing the events since his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. He had found out that he was being forced to participate in a tournament that was originally banned because it resulted in the contestants deaths, and had come to the realisation that most of his teachers did not believe his statement that he did not enter himself.

Most of his teachers, particularly professor Mcgonagall and professor Dumbledore, had stared at him in disappointment, despite the fact that they both knew him well enough to know that he would not endanger himself for something as trivial as the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Professor Sprout seemed disappointed, but that was likely because Harry had stolen some of the thunder from Hufflepuff House as she had nothing against Harry himself.

While Snape… Snape was just angry at Harry for being Harry.

After a dramatic speech from Dumbledore about the dangers and trials of the tournament, the champions were dismissed to join their fellow school mates.

Madam Maxine and Headmaster Karkaroff had both glared at Harry as he was leaving the champions hall, most likely angry at him for 'stealing the glory' from their own schools. Even Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour seemed slightly put out that Hogwarts had gained an additional champion, but they were not as angry as their headmasters.

Harry wasn't concerned about the reactions of his teacher though, he was concerned about the reactions of his friends within Hogwarts. Judging by the glares he received at the Gryffindor table, most of them felt angry that he was able to enter himself into the Goblet, while it was likely that Ron felt betrayed that Harry had entered himself without telling him.

Pausing around the corner to the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry stopped to prepare himself for facing his house mates. Taking a deep breath, he walked around the corner, stopping at the portrait of the Fat Lady to say the password.

"Fortuna Major"

The lady ignored him, acting as if she was asleep. Harry signed in annoyance as it was clear she wasn't asleep due to the lack of snoring - anyone in Gryffindor house would confirm that the Fat Lady could snore loudly - and repeated the password, louder this time.

"Fortuna Major"

Once again he was ignored. Quickly growing frustrated, Harry asked, "Why are you ignoring me?" As he was in gored again, he reached for his wand. Out of a lightly closed eye, the Fat Lady noticed this.

"Put that thing away!" she shrieked.

"Not until you let me in" he replied, levelling his wand at the portrait. There was silence for a few moments, with the two staring at each other, before the lady muttered "fine, fine, go in" and the doorway swung open.

"Thank you" he said, pocketing his wand as he entered the Gryffindor common room.

The first thing that assaulted him was the noise. Most of the house was in shouting and cheering, drinking pumpkin juice and celebrating for some reason that Harry couldn't figure out. At the head of this party was the Weasley twins, which didn't surprise Harry at all.

When one of the stud nets caught sight of him, they screamed "Its Harry!". Suddenly Harry was swarmed by numerous students, all of they trying to shake his hand and congratulate him.

Growing tired of the noise, Harry placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled, loudly. The resulting silence was heaven to his ears. He gave a sigh of relief. "That's better. Now what is this" he gestured to the shambled common room "all about?". One of the twins stepped forward, Fred he believed (or was it George), he was too tired too tell.

"Its a party to celebrate Gryffindor having a champion."

The other twin then said, "But you have to tell us"

"Harry, lad, how did"

"you enter your"

"name in the"

"Goblet of Fire?" They finished together.

Harry ripped his temple, feeling a headache coming on due to the twins constant tennis match speach. Their question had also caused the rest of the house to mutter as to what the answer was. To be heard over the noise, he spoke loudly, "I didn't enter my name in the Goblet of Fire!" Many looked ready to protest his statement, yet Harry spoke before they could. "Now if you don't mind, its been a long evening and I'm tired. Good night."

With that, he marched passed his house mates, up to the 4th year dormitory.

* * *

><p>When he entered the dormitory, he saw Neville, already asleep, while Seamus and Dean were getting ready to go to bed. He saw no sign of Ron until he entered from the shower room, already dressed in his pyjamas. His friend made no acknowledgment to his presence, just walking passed him toward his own bed.<p>

Harry reached out to grasp his friends arm but he was shrugged off. Even though Ron ignoring him hurt, Harry still tried to talk to him. "Ron, i didn't enter my name..."

At the glare levelled at him, Harry fell silent. There was silence for several moments before Ron spoke.

"How did you do it?"

"I told you, I didn't..."

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, you should have told me!"

Now growing angry at Ron's accusatory tone, Harry as napped back: "Why would I enter myself in this tournament? What do I need eternal glory and money for?"

Ron didn't even listen to him. "You should probably get some sleep Harry, I expect you have to be up for a hotshot or something."

"Will you stop being stupid?!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah that's me, Harry Potter's stupid friend!" Ron snapped, slamming his bed curtains shut. Harry stared at the curtains, hurt that his first friend refused to believe him. Behind him, Seamus and Dean looked at each other awkwardly before climbing into their own beds, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the dormitory.

He stood there for several minutes before getting changed for bed. He crawled under his duvet, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>His eyes opened to unfamiliar surroundings. He seemed to be in a room of some sort, however the ceiling was slanted with gaps and cracks spread across its surface. The walls too were slanted and creaking, as if the place was about to collapse. His bleary eyes could make out several seats around him, some contains people who were either unconscious or dead.<p>

Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder, making him jump. Turning his head, he saw a man in unusual armour, coloured blue and yellow, wil traces of white, holding a gun, unlike any he had seen in the muggle world.

"Are you alright, sir?" The armoured man asked.

"Yes... Yes I'm fine..." Harry replied, except it wasn't him, this voice was slightly deeper, older. But it was as if he was speaking. As if he was feeling. As if he was... Whereever here was.

The armoured man helped him stand, leading him through a gap in one of the walls. Bright moon light assaulted his eyes, causing him to his in pain. Eventually his eyes adjusted, allowing him to take in his surrounding. The imidiate area was filled with wreckage, seemingly from some sort of plane. Looking back, Harry saw he was correct, although rather than a plane, it was a weird sort of airship.

Before he could ask any questions, the armoured man releas d him, and he was enveloped in a strong hug. "...e! I'm so glad your alright!" He heard in his ear. Pulling his head back, he saw a man with brown, graying hair wearing oval glasses and an unusual brown and white suit. The mans eyes looked at him in concern, "...e, are you alright?"

Harry felt himself nod. _Who are you? _he thought. He tried to ask, but found that he could not say anything. However his eyes widened when he saw a large tendril of swirling, dark energy rise from behind the man. "Watch out!" He felt himself yell, yet he didn't hear his own voice. He pushed the man out of the way, allowing the tendril to hit him instead. The pain that assaulted him was excruciating, even worse than the pain his scar experienced during his encounter with professor Quirrel.

His body fell to the ground as the pain began to grow. He could hear the man calling his name, yet he could not identify what the name was. The dark energy covered him, eventually blinding his vision, before his mind faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>Harry jolted up, sweat pouring off of his forehead. He took deep breaths, eventually calming down enough to reach over and pull back his bed curtains. When he did, he saw Hermione standing there with a plate of toast in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to apologise for the serious delay in updates. I have had a lot to do this past year and I am afraid I had forgotten to update this story.<strong>

**Thank you for all of those who are still following this story.**

**All reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR FINAL FANTASY XIII**

**-FeargonLP**


End file.
